Zootopia's Extinction: Pakenham and Korhonen
by foxwilde12251
Summary: While Nick and Judy are settling their own problems in Zootopia, the other two people are handling things in the other parts in the Great City. A soldier tries to forget about what happened 6 months ago but his partner won't let him run away anymore and make him face what's ahead of him now. Will these two heroic predators save Zootopia from chaos or let it rot into extinction?


JUNE 27th, 2018

SAHARA SQUARE, ZOOTOPIA

Another dark stormy night over in the biggest city known as Zootopia. A great place where Predators and Prey live in peace and harmony from the smallest mouse, to the biggest elephant. A place where anyone can be anything. Along with that, not everyone in Zootopia gets along, especially natural enemies. During the late night hours, customers and regulars were sitting at their own tables and enjoying their meals and drinks at the local bar and grill. A German Shepherd asks the waitress to fill him up on another drink. He takes a drink. Suddenly he notices a wolverine was sitting next to him, almost the same height as the German Shepherd and looks like him too. He was eating a steak.

The Wolverine: "It's hard to find a good steak around here."

No answer and the German Shepherd tells the waitress,

?: "Another round."

Waitress: "You had enough, sir."

He stops her from grabbing the bottle away from him.

?: "Look, you are here to serve drinks and look pretty. So how about you shut your mouth?", as he pours it on his cup.

Waitress: "How about you get the hell out of my bar?"

She splashes his face with his drink. He grabs the bottle and begins walking away.

?: "Nowhere to go."

He takes a big drink of as he walks away from the tables. The wolverine watches him taking steps away from him.

A police officer: "Hey, she said get out of her bar." the drunken German Shepherd turns and looks at the officer. He flips the bird on him. "Did you hear me?!"

The officer grabbed his shoulder, about to place him in handcuffs, but the drunken German Shepherd pulled free, grabs the officer and slams his head onto the table, then he flips the bottle. As he was about to smash the bottle onto the officer's head, another Predator grabbed his arm where he holds the bottle and stopped him. The drunken German Shepherd turns and sees the same Wolverine that was sitting next to him. He also sees that the wolverine is the another officer from Z.S.F with the same height and looks.

?: "I never thought I'd find Nathan Pakenham wasting away in a shithole like this!"

They both break away then sat down together

Nathan: "Who are you?"

Johnny: "Johnny. Johnny Korhonen."

Nathan: "Never heard of you."

Johnny: "Have you heard of this? Or do you remember this?"

He shows the photo of the explosion in Savannah Central. Nathan begins to slowly remember the days where he was in those incidents...

Nathan: "What's that?"

Johnny: "You really don't remember anything, do you? Bioterrorism. No matter where you go or what you do… You can't keep running away from the past."

Nathan begins to remember, shaking his head. He was remembering from the past, that horrendous incident he experienced in his life.

Nathan: "Who are you?! What is this?!"

Johnny: "OK... do you remember them?" He shows him more pictures of the entire group from an Elite squad who died while in a trap. "Look." Nathan begins to look away, not wanting to look at it. Furious, Johnny stands up and slams his paw on the table. "I said look! Those were your men! They died under your command! You owe it to remember, Nathan! If you walk away now then this was all for nothing!"

Nathan: "Enough!" he hits the photos away.

Nate covered his eyes and held his head, remembering the deaths and everything he went through from his past. All the deaths… his team, his partners, the fighting, the shooting… the massacre. Grunting and panting, Nathan was starting to remember the screams and horror in front of his eyes from the past.

Johnny: "Damn it... 6 months of searching for you and this is what I find!" he knocks over a beer bottle.

Nathan looks at the banner on Johnny's arm that looked very familiar. Nathan remembers where he is from…

Nathan: "ZSF…"

He looks at Nathan and leans in.

Johnny: "It's where you belong. Everyone is waiting."

Nathan: "Everyone?"

A big buffalo stood up from the table that is in the corner. He was the Chief in Z.S.F. He then approached Nathan

Bogo: "I lost good men from Z.S.F, Pakenham. We need you back to Z.S.F, Zootopia needs someone like you to make things right again... Captain." he tosses a badge towards him. After Nate catches it, he realizes it was his.

Johnny: "We are going to bring you back to Z.S.F. One way or another."

He took a long stare at it, remembering. Remembering the good things he done over the years of his life in Z.S.F., the days where he knows his rightful place in his life, Being part of a big Elite Force in Zootopia. Being in Z.S.F was everything in his life, The only place he will accomplish anything all over Zootopia, and making it a better place. Then Nate looks around the room, only to see other members of Z.S.F standing up and approaching him, then circling him. He gave the badge a squeeze in his hand then he places it in his pocket.

Nathan: "I'm in... Let's move out!"

All: "Yes sir!"

They all then walked out of the diner and head to their vehicles. Getting ready to suit up for their mission.

Nathan: "I can't keep running away from the past anymore. I have to face the truth and accept responsibility.. That's the only way to remember. The only way I will get my life back."


End file.
